Second Conscience
by AmazonessPallas
Summary: After Sonic Heroes ends,new problems soon resurface.Saving the world is hard work,but dealing with your mind and emotions...that is the true challenge.


__

Yes, this is my newest Sonic fanfic, right here. I WILL be continuing The Future Chaos though, even if it is going a bit downhill. To start off, this takes place immediately following Sonic Heroes. Every chapter is from someone's point of view, and that person is stated in the chapter name. This chapter is in Amy Rose's point of view. Also, expect a bunch of crazy ups and downs as far as relationships go ^_^ 

Second Conscience 

Chapter One: Homecoming – Amy

__

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home? 

It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

-Avril Lavine, I'm With You

__

  
Rain beat down on the sidewalk corner, in its steady, rhythmic, fall. I shuffled my feet on the wet ground, kicking up tiny spurts of water. 

"I guess…you don't remember me."

"No. I can't seem to remember anything."

I hidmy disappointment and forced a half-smile. "That's okay. There's not much to remember about me, so let's start all over. My name is Amy Rose, pleased to meet you!"

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. At least, I think I'm Shadow…" He stared down and fixated his eyes on his shoes. 

"Well, you look like Shadow to me!" I replied.

"Yes, I look like Shadow. But I don't quite feel like him. I could be a clone, or maybe a robot." Shadow lowered his head even more.

"I think you're the real deal, not a clone."

I don't know what drove me to do it, but I lifted his head up and pressed my left ear against his chest, right on the diamond-shaped patch of white. I listened for a gentle pounding underneath the warm fur that brushed my cheek. After I was satisfied, I stood up and announced, "And I feel your heartbeat, so you're DEFINITELY not a robot."

Shadow shoved me off of him and got to his feet. "How do you know that my 'heartbeat' isn't just some metal gears." He folded his arms across his chest, giving him a usual antisocial look. The black and red hedgehog began to walk off.

"Please wait!" I yelled. I skipped up beside him and asked, "Where are you going to stay? You can't just be homeless!"

Shadow shrugged. "I'll find somewhere to go."

"But it's raining, you could catch a cold! You- you can stay at my house!" I suggested, then gave myself a mental slap on the head. _What was I saying?!_ But at the same time, being nice never hurt. Almost never. 

Shadow shook his head. "Thank you for offering, but I can do this myself. Besides, I don't want to be a burden."

I stepped in front of Shadow and put my hands on my hips. "I INSIST that you stay at my house! I have an empty guest room, and you won't be a burden, I promise."

"No, I'll be fine and-

I stopped him mid-sentence and gave Shadow the most desperate and pleading look I could. "Please?" I whimpered. 

Shadow took a deep sigh, then replied, "Lead the way, Amy."

* * *

__

Sleep, where are you?

I tossed and turned in my bed, pink sheets becoming intertwined with my legs. Why was I so restless? My clock read 1:35 in bold, red numbers, but my mind was still wide awake.

__

I did the right thing, inviting Shadow in…right?

I shut my eyes tight and attempted to relax. My body slowly sank into the sea of sheets and blankets, and I waited patiently for sleep to come. Nothing. After another few minutes of rejection, I gave up and threw off my covers. I slipped my feet into fuzzy slippers and tiptoed out my bedroom door. 

__

Hopefully Shadow is having a better night than I am.

I slowly opened the refrigerator and was greeted with a cool blast of air. I poured myself a glass of water and added two ice cubes. The glass was almost to my lips when I heard a small _creeaaakkk._

"Who's there?" I yelled. The glass dropped to the floor and gave off a shrill shatter. Shards crunched beneath my slipper-clad feet as I stealthy moved toward the front door.

I grabbed my Piko Piko hammer and opened the door, then quickly stepped out onto my front porch. The night sent chills up my spine, but I ignored the cold and went into a fighting stance.

__

Sneaking around in my house? Hmph, I'll give them their just desserts!

A light tap on my shoulder caused me to turn around in alarm, and I almost thrust my hammer at the stranger in front of me.

__

Shadow?

"Calm down, it's only me." He whispered. His crimson eyes shone through the darkness that weaved its way across the scene. 

I heaved a sigh of relief and lowered my weapon. "What are you doing up so late?" I asked.

"I can get by without much sleep, and it's peaceful at night." He stated simply. 

"You mean, you LIKE staying up late?! I can't imagine a night without my beauty sleep!"

"If you're so desperate for sleep, why are you awake now?" 

"I'm just restless. I usually fall asleep immediately after my head hits the pillow, but tonight is different." 

"I see." Shadow replied plainly. His eyes were fixated on the full moon that hung over our heads, and he seemed to be deep in thought. After that everything was silent, and I suddenly didn't want the silence to end. Shadow was right, it _was_ peaceful, gazing at the dark sky. I could even pick out a few constellations. 

I finally broke the silence with a loud yawn and, "I suppose I should try to fall asleep again. I don't want to be tired for tomorrow!"

"Well then, good night." said Shadow, who was still examining the moon.

"Are you sure you want to stay up? You should get some sleep too."

"Don't worry about me, just go to bed."

"Oh, okay." I left the conversation at that, and finally settled down and got some well-deserved sleep. 

* * *

__

Author's Note thingy: Well, whaddaya think? Better than The Future Chaos, worse, or on par? I hope this one eventually gets to be much improved over The Future Chaos (gosh, do I hate that title!). Anyway, the only sneak preview for chapter two I can give ya is- that it stars someone from the team of detectives in Sonic Heroes…

__


End file.
